


A Hero Just Like You

by psychomath



Category: Deadpool (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: “好吧。”他重新试了一遍，“让我把我们两个弄出去。”





	A Hero Just Like You

太痛了，没有凯伦他也能知道肯定不止轻微脑震荡。“有人在吗？”他哭泣起来，肋骨痛得更厉害。我就要死在这里了，他想，我只有十五岁而我就要死在碎石堆底下，没有任何人会知道。“死侍？”他的肩膀还可以活动，在狭窄的空间中小心地后退。  
死侍已经断气了，脑袋角度不自然地倒向一边。  
他哭了一会，断裂水管里的水让他直打哆嗦。“好吧，”他本想大声说出来，给自己鼓鼓劲，但听起来并不比垃圾桶边的小猫更有震慑力。“好吧。”他重新试了一遍，“让我把我们两个弄出去。”  
——————————————————————————————  
“这种事还用不着出动复仇者。”  
他早该想到的。  
“死侍！”他大叫出声，对方正把长刀劈向秃鹫。“哈？”对方干净利落地空翻转身，一脚踹上图姆斯的胸口。  
他稳稳地落地，伴随着图姆斯痛苦落地的撞击声，从死侍的力道来看，他无疑已经失去了意识。“哦，蜘蛛侠！真高兴见到你，我是你的头号粉丝！”  
“你改了你的制服？卫衣绒布，酷！顺便一说，我完全能对付这家伙，小菜一碟。再等几秒，然后我们可以一起在房顶吃点夜宵什么的。顺便一问，你会给我你的签名吗？”  
彼得见过死侍——在通缉令上。根据他过往的经历判断，死侍可不会好心把图姆斯交到警局。  
“真不敢相信，我翘了返校节舞会，不仅要跟舞伴的老爸打架，居然还要从雇佣兵手里先救下他。”他愁眉苦脸地自言自语，在旧“制服”里感到越发不自在。  
“死侍，你为什么出现在这里？”他模仿出“审讯模式”的嗓音，荡到雇佣兵面前。他太高了，彼得不得不仰起头，看着这个制服和自己颇有几分相似的家伙。  
“为了活儿，当然了。”他身上散发出的兴奋几乎可以实体化成一个让彼得睁不开眼睛的光圈了，“穿装甲那位让我解决掉地下武器交易的问题。”他指了指昏倒的图姆斯，“源头。”  
“我肯定他的意思不是这种‘解决’。”搞什么？他宁可相信一个雇佣兵，也不愿意相信彼得？！“钢铁侠才不会让你杀掉罪犯！”  
死侍看起来不怎么在乎，他耸耸肩。“或许吧，但这就要怪他自己表意不清了。不管怎么说，他的报价合适，哥只想快点完事拿钱，然后洗个澡。希望你 不介意，但我制服底下闻起来有股腌咸鱼的味道。”  
彼得自己闻起来估计也不怎么样，但仍然皱了皱鼻子。“你是说你想要杀人？”  
死侍张了张嘴，说真的，这个面罩能传达的表情太多了点。在他真的说出自己的想法前，图姆斯发动了攻击。  
“你根本一根寒毛也没伤到我。”他落到地上，挑衅地瞥了一眼慌忙逃窜的死侍。“啊哦。”佣兵说。  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
他欠死侍一次，很多很多次。彼得把肩膀架在那根砸在死侍脑袋上的房梁底下，我不需要什么高科技制服也可以，他想，我是蜘蛛侠。最初什么都没发生，他的肩膀和二头肌像着了火，但那块水泥纹丝不动。开了头后，一切都变得轻松起来，他成功了。  
“哇哦。”  
“是谁，谁在说话？！”他立刻从地上弹了起来，但周围什么人都没有。  
除了死侍，的尸体。  
“我从来没想过一个青春期小姑娘会有这种力量。”这具尸体滔滔不绝。  
“我是男孩……男人！等等，你死了！”史塔克先生是对的，当有人因你而死，那就是你的过错。现在愧疚感搞坏了他的脑袋，你不需要证明自己，彼得帕克，你需要心理医生。  
“哼嗯……那胸部就解释得通了。哥的情况比较复杂。”他艰难地盘腿坐了起来。  
“谢了，蜘蛛侠。”  
“为了什么啊？我搞丢了你的任务目标。”彼得一动不动，体力透支让他看起来更像死掉的那个。  
“自行车啊。”死侍笑起来，“谢谢你找回了我的自行车，虽然清理那些蜘蛛网花了不少时间。我真的很喜欢那辆车子，从墨西哥一路骑到皇后区。”  
“你疯了！”他难以置信地大笑起来，腹部里有一处尖锐地疼痛起来。  
“百分之百！”死侍也笑起来，“说真的，我该请你吃顿饭什么的，你觉得塔克怎么样？我来纽约的第一件事就是找了所有的墨西哥餐馆，赞美Siri，我想我真的可以娶她，好姑娘。”  
“你用不着请我吃饭，”彼得站起来，他仍然像是快散架了一样，但这杀不死他。“只是保证你不会杀掉秃鹫，或是杀掉任何人。”  
“哥能理解为什么史塔克不想让你加入他们的超能书呆小团体了。”他抓住彼得的手站起来，“你的实战经验根本不够。”  
蜘蛛侠叹了口气。“但你会进步的，哥会帮你的。”  
死侍没放开他的手，“只要你帮助哥成为一个像你一样的英雄。”

——————————————END————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是想写他们被困在废墟里谈心的，但是外面还有人要抢飞机呢，没有时间谈恋爱了！  
> 第一次写贱虫，献丑了。我爱荷兰虫呜呜呜呜呜呜


End file.
